


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by 28HALO23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28HALO23/pseuds/28HALO23
Summary: Inspired on Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart by Ariana Grande, written by Harry Styles about wanting even just a little bit of Louis Tomlinson’s heart.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something publicly so be kind please.  
> P.S.: Sorry for my bad grammar. English it’s not my first language.

The sound of the door opening told Harry his boyfriend had arrived. He was laying in their bed, tears in his eyes, knowing he was just with her, her, he couldn’t even say her name, he didn’t hate her, but he didn’t like her either. Next, Louis was at his side, big spooning Harry, he could feel his breath in his neck, his hand slipped from his thigh to under his shirt, he wanted sex, “No.” Harry’s voice went through their room.  
Louis knew that tone, he immediately put his hand away, something was bothering Harry. “What’s wrong, Haz?” he didn’t answer, Louis also knew he wouldn’t and he didn’t need to, it was about her, Eleanor, his beard. Earlier, he had listen to ‘Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart’ a song that Harry wrote and selled to Ariana Grande, it was abviously about their relationship and Eleanor. When Louis heard it, he immediately canceled his plans with her and went back to his home, Harry. He thought Harry knew Louis loved him and only him, he was entirely his and always will be, the only reason of why he hanged out with her was to cover their relationship from the public, he thought he knew that. Louis had to admit that he really tried to liked her, even as his friend, but he couldn’t, she was the enemy, she always was overly lovely with him when Harry was around, she wanted to hurt him, show him that she was the boss or some shit like that, which annoyed Louis quite a lot. He needed to show Harry that he loved him, but apparently Harry didn’t want to do him or being do. “I heard the song,” Louis said, breaking the silence, Harry looked at him with panic in his eyes, “You did?” he was surprised, “Yeah, it is really beautiful, love, but why do you feel like that?” asked Louis, now they were face to face in their bed, Louis entwined his legs with Harry’s.  
Harry stared down, ashamed of his own feelings, he hated seeing her with Louis, Harry’s Sweet Creature. He wasn’t sure if Louis was in love with him anymore, the thought of Louis being over him, destroyed him, Harry couldn’t live without him, he needs him, he loves him.   
Harry stared at him, right in the eyes and Louis felt his pain, his green eyes told him what his mouth couldn’t, “Do you love me, Lou?” “Always, Haz.” Louis put him close to him and kissed him, Harry kissed back.   
Their legs still entwined, the moon and stars being the witnesses of their love, Harry realized that Louis loves him just as much as he loves him and always will, he realized it’s not over, not by a long-shot but they are in this together and that’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) x


End file.
